


You are so Grounded

by PepperThreads



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, One Shot, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperThreads/pseuds/PepperThreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony discovers his son doing something he'd never imagine Peter doing.</p><p>Aka a weird thing I laughed at while rewatching the Amazing Spiderman movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are so Grounded

No.

No. No. No.

Tony Stark was having a good day, well as good as it could get considering he had just escaped a room full of nagging lawyers and businessmen. It paid to have hidden elevators all over his tower. However, what he had just witnessed in Peter’s room was worse than any meetings he's been stuck in. Speaking of his son’s room, he was currently standing frozen by the door of his son’s room, mouth agape.

Tony snapped his sunglasses off, eyes widening as they took in the scene in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he fled to the common room without saying a word.

“STEVE!”

That is until he spotted his husband. The blonde, startled, glanced up from the drawing he was working on.

“Steve. Oh god, Steve!”

The tone of Tony's voice made him quickly drop his notebook onto the coffee table as he stood up from the couch to meet his panicking husband across the room.

“What is it?!” Steve asked, eyes wide with a panic of his own. Dread filled his stomach as he placed both hands on Tony's shoulders, his grip tightening.

“It's Peter! He’s-” Tony glanced back at the door with a furrowed brow.

“Is he hurt?” The taller man interrupted, trying to find out why Tony was so aggravated.

“No, he-” Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes as he was interrupted once again by the blonde.

“Sick? I just saw him, he looked fine to-”

“No. Not sick. Will you stop inte-”

“Is he in troubl-?”

Having enough of his husband’s interruptions, Tony glared at his husband as one hand shot up to cover Steve’s mouth and his other hand gestured towards the hallway “Steve, I just saw him in his room. He-”

“Um. Dad? Pops?”

Both faces snapped away from each other towards Peter who was standing just where Tony was pointing towards.

“Can you two please not do whatever you two are doing in public?” Peter asked his voice coming up a few octaves, face scrunched up, hands gesturing at the two, “or not at all. I'm scarred. Scarred for life. I mean I guess it could be worse and ew. Ew..mental image not needed. There goes my appetite forever. Does SHIELD have mental bleach. Has that been invented?”

“You.” Tony's eyes narrowed, stepping away from Steve towards the teen who glanced at him confused.

“Me?” Peter pointed at himself, head tilted as he tried to remember what he did this time.

“I saw you Peter!” Tony nodded towards the hallway, “in your room.”

The confused look turned into a wary look. Peter went through his memories of the day, trying to remember what Spidey related activity he was up to today. He gulped as his Pops crossed his arms. He must have realized this was one of the Peter-did-something-he-wasn't supposed-to moments.

“What are you talking about? Gotta be more specific than that Dad. I do a lot of things in my room. Hence it being _my_ room.” The teen smiled as he tried to act clueless. Tried is the key word.

Tony scoffed, “You are so grounded.”

“What?!”

“You know what you did Peter. I cannot believe you would even think to-” Tony cut himself as he wagged a finger towards Peter’s face, “First of all you should have asked me to help.”

Peter frowned as Tony hit a nerve, “Help?! I didn't tell you because I knew you would ground me or worse!”

“Oh ho! You want worse?! I can do worse. Like no tech for a week. Not like you deserve it after what you pulled.”

“WHAT?!”

“We can make it a month. Or a year if you keep pushing it little man.”

_“Little?! Look who's talking! I'm taller than you!”_

_“Hey! Hey!”_

Steve had stood silently next to Tony this whole time, his eyes glancing from one to the other as they argued. He shot a hand up between the two as their voices rose higher in pitch. He had enough. He did have enhanced hearing after all. Nothing wore on his nerves more than angry shrilling. The blonde pushed his two fuming family members towards the seating section, “Sit down. Both of you.”

  
“I'm so disappointed in you,” Tony sighed, slowly sitting down on the couch, his hands going to rub his eyes, “I thought you were a genius. But obviously _not_!”

“What's going on?” Steve finally asked, wondering just exactly what Peter did that would make both of them look as if they just kicked a puppy.

Peter gave him a guilty look before sinking into the one seater. He sunk his face into the throw pillow. He couldn't believe it. He was so careful keeping his identity from his dads’ and now the cat is out of the bag.

“Our son.” Tony glanced across at the mention teen, “ _Our_ son was using Bing on his computer.” He had the nerve to sound heartbroken over it.

The room grew silent. Peter sat up slowly as his mouth gaped wide. He blinked several times as the knot in his stomach flew out the window.  
Steve on the other hand was confused. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to make sense of it all.

“So this is about me using Bing?” Peter sighed in relief. He wiped a hand across his forehead. He was really started to sweat for a second there, “Really, Dad. Don't you think you're overreacting? Seriously. Give a teen a heart attack.”

Tony was unamused as he continued glaring at Peter, “You're no son of mine.”

“What's Bing?” Steve asked as he finally sat down next to Tony,” Is that a porn site?”

Tony ran a hand across his face, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. Peter made a strangled noise before shaking his head as he fell back onto the couch.

“No. _No_! It's a search engine, Pops. A website where you search _things_. I was researching rhinos because of...reasons. School reasons.” Peter whined from underneath his trusty throw pillow, “Pops, I don't want to know why you know of porn sites but not search engines. Dad _WHY_. Don't answer please. Okay mental images not needed. Mental bleach. Mental bleach. I need to call Principal Colson.”

Steve turned to glare at Tony, “You worried me over a _website_?!”

“It's the principle of the issue,” Tony argued as he avoided the heat in Steve’s eyes by giving his son a glare of his own, “You dishonor our family name.”

“It's just a preference!” Peter pulled at his hair, “I can't believe you want to take my tech away because of BING. Really dad?!”

“We have our own search engine Pete. Even if we didn't, there are others better than _BING_.”

Steve pushed his husband back into the cushions with a hand, ignoring the “Hey!” tossed in his direction, he turned back to Peter, “Wait, what did you think he was grounding you over?”

“.....”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how my first upload ended up being crack. I just had to write this down after rewatching the movie with a friend who killed me when she pointed out how Peter was using Bing and we started joking about how Tony would have an stroke if he ever found out. 
> 
> I may have gave Peter some of his Ultimate cartoon self but I was rewatching that as I wrote this. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
